This grant abstract is submitted to indicate our willingness and ability to cooperate as an active member of National Bladder Cancer Collaborative Group A, and abide by the constitution and protocol attached. In support of documenting our ability to maintain a satisfactory accession rate, the following data are submitted: 1. Annual admission to the Urological Service: 1970 - 756, 1971 - 837, 1972 - 710. 2. Number of beds available to Urology - 24 plus. 3. Number of admissions with a diagnosis of bladder cancer: 1970 - 303, 1971 - 364, 1972 - 313. 4. Number of cystectomies performed: 1970 - 24, 1971 - 21, 1972 - 16.